


John wake up! You fucked up big time

by orphan_account



Category: UnOrdinary(Webtoon)
Genre: Anyways, Dont expect it to be good, Happy late birthday Arlo ....., Hospitals, M/M, arlo doesn't mention he likes john and that's bc hes repressed, i wrote this in like. Four in the morning, so I was. Rapid, so it's out of my expertise(shitposting), this was ... different writing then what I'm used too, went feral after seeing the stacys dad gif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 00:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20055334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: John gets hospitalized. Arlo has some thoughts.Im not that late I wrote this 4 hours after 7/30 so hahahahhaa





	John wake up! You fucked up big time

**Author's Note:**

> You don't need to know this and you could pick this up from context clues but Jon takes the L from ember even though that contradicts with my theory about John's dad being the leader of ember, ah well. Beware, this was not betaed.

The iv tubes connected to the ravenheads arm, the white sheets that complimented his calm face, the cloth that covered up his injuries, his relaxed muscles, all made Arlo sick to his stomach. They did reminded him of something that could've, should've, happened to him, sure. But it was something else, something that loomed over Arlo more then any bloody injury that could be inflicted onto could. The simple fact that John was beaten, by a couple of mid tiers no less.

That ruined Arlo's sense of hierarchy more then whatever John could pull and it was within just one day, no less. 

It also ruined Arlo's grasp on reality, John beat him at everything and yet his downfall is the thing that tears Arlo down the most. There were other things that messed with his head too, but the fact that John's fall destroyed him so much made his thoughts cloud up his vision and fog his ears. That made simply listening to people hard to do. 

It was to be expected though, John brought too much attention to himself running around campus, beating up high tiers and making sure his identity was known. It didn't help that Ember already knew his status as a god tier. If Arlo had foreseen further, he could've prevented all of this. John had already said it, sorry won't cut it. All Arlo can do at this point is minimize the damage. 

Laying out his thoughts wasn't going to help either, his sense of hierarchy, the fact that ember basically did the same thing he did, his guilt(?), all made him sick. Not in the way you want to puke, the way you feel like your head is a bomb and everything touching your skin is the detonation button. If anyone even MENTIONED John he would tear off his skin so that he nothing would set off the ticking bomb inside his head. This situation made him feel a restlessness he had never felt before. 

John was an enigma, he's can be the most influential among his peers but he choose to be a cripple. Why? He kept all of that power, he abandoned his responsibilities as a powerful person. He lived for himself and neglected the need for order. It was selfish of him to keep that power for himself. Not everyone was as lucky as him to be born with such a power, and yet he chose to throw it away. It made no sense to Arlo, and yet it managed to also convince Seraphina. It's not like just because Arlo gained knowledge that John was incredibly powerful, even when he played cripple John irked him. A weakling without fear, even though a hierarchy exists for the very purpose of establishing who should respect who. John's very presence made Arlo confront that rusty screw in the complex machinery called life. His vibes were rancid.

So Arlo pushed him to own up to his place as a god tier. It had backfired horribly. 

Then again, what was Arlo trying to prove? That John really did have powers? Was he trying to make John out himself out using his powers? 

Right now Arlo just wanted John to wake up

**Author's Note:**

> There's this absolutely HUGE chunk of the fic I made yesterday where johns dad joins the party and arlo has a big gay epiphany and it was kinda shitposty so I took it out, if you want to see it feel free to dm me on insta and tumblr as cumlord_pink. 
> 
> None of this was betaed !!


End file.
